A Change of Peace
by Kamalers
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini accidentally go back in time to 1692 in Massachusetts, where both Slavery and the Salem Witch Trials are happening? HGBZ AU. Rated for some bad slang and some language.
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Peace

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own anything.

Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini both woke up at the same time on opposite sides of the castle, unbeknownst to each other or to the things that were about to happen.

Hermione sighed as she took her shower. Her chest felt heavy as she thought of the day to begin, another long and tedious day. Hermione Granger was starting to be sick of school, which was a shock even to her. It wasn't like Hermione to tire of school or to even think badly of it, but she was.

After her shower was finished she got dressed and walked down to breakfast soon joined by Harry and Ron. They grunted a 'hello' as they sat beside her before instantly pilling their plates full of food. Hermione nibbled on her toast, not really that hungry.

Her attention was soon captivated by the doors leading into the Great Hall opening and two boys sauntering into the room.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini strode through the room to 'their' seats, which if anyone else sat there they were instantly cursed or if the two were feeling nice that day, severely yelled at.

Hermione took a drink from her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I think I'm going to go to the library." She told her two best friends who only grunted, too busy stuffing their faces. Hermione rolled her eyes before picking up her bag and leaving the hall and heading to the library before her morning classes.


	2. Chapter 2

A Change of Peace

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own anything.

Hermione's day was fairly normal until she went to her fourth class, advanced Transfiguration which she shared with a majority of Seventh year Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs, and three Slytherins. She and four other Seventh years were the only Gryffindors.

She sat down at her table that she shared with one other. Blaise Zabini.  
"You're in my seat." A gruff voice said from beside her. She looked up into the dark handsome glaring face of Zabini. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Actually, this is my seat." She replied, not moving an inch. He growled.  
"Get up Granger." He snarled. She smirked.  
"And why would I do that?" She asked.  
"Because you're a mudblood and I am a pureblood, I'm obviously better than you are." He retorted smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
"Yeah, whatever. If we were in America in the 16th Century, you'd be a slave." She muttered. He obviously heard her because his face became very violent.  
"What did you say?" He snapped.  
"Oh nothing." She smiled at him. He was about to say something else but Professor McGonagall walked into the room and told him to sit down. He muttered something rude about mudbloods being dirt as he sat down. Hermione smiled smugly at herself as she listened and took notes on what McGonagall was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

A Change of Peace

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own anything.

The next day Hermione sat down in her usual seat in her Advanced charms class.

"Mudblood." Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise Zabini as he sat down in the seat besides her. She felt a pang of annoyance at his intelligence; she only wished he wouldn't share her advanced classes.  
"Nigger." Her eyes widened in shock at herself whilst Zabini's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Excuse me?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip slightly.  
"Nothing, never mind." She hoped he would just drop it.  
"What does that mean?" But before she could come up with something Professor Flitwick tapped his wand on his podium and called for attention.  
"Today we'll be practicing the teleportation spell that we've been learning about. Does everyone remember the spell?" There was a murmured 'yes' around the class and only Hermione's high voice was clearly heard.  
"Right, well just remember that you need to keep in your mind exactly where you want to go, it's a bit like apparition but obviously different. Now you'll be pairing up with the person sitting beside you." Hermione groaned inwardly as she and Blaise got up.  
"Now, I'm going to give each pair a card and on the card is a picture and a name. I want you to picture the picture and name on the card very clearly in your mind before casting the spell." Flitwick hurriedly handed out the cards and a few moments later there were shouts as each group chanted the incantation.  
Hermione and Blaise studied their card.  
"Oh, it's the courtyard." Hermione noted. Blaise grunted.  
"Obviously." Hermione rolled her eyes and readied her wand. Blaise glared at her.  
"I think I'll handle this Granger." He said as he smoothly took out his wand and made a jerky movement before muttering 'Trasporto'. Hermione and Blaise both felt a slight pull at their naval and a kind of squeezing feeling like a mix between a portkey and apparation. And as soon as they arrived Hermione knew there was something wrong. Instead of landing on hard concrete, she was on her hands and knees on soft grass under the shelter of some trees.  
"Where are we?" She asked but she got no answer. She looked over and to her shock saw that Blaise was laying on his back unconscious. She quickly crawled over to him and placed two fingers against his neck. Feeling a steady heartbeat she let out a breath.  
"Blaise, wake up." She softly stroked his arm and shook him slightly. She saw his eyelids crinkle slightly as he slowly came to.  
"Are you okay?" She asked as he opened her eyes and looked up at her.  
"What happened? Where are we?" He asked staring around him.  
"I don't know exactly, we just appeared here and I found you unconscious. You cast the spell; I was hoping you knew where we were." She told him. He sat up and Hermione instantly remembered her hand was still on his arm and she removed it.  
"All I remember is – oh no." He quickly looked around.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked puzzled. Blaise looked sheepish for a second.  
"I may have been thinking of what you told me right before I cast the spell." Hermione's mouth dropped slightly.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked. He looked sheepish again.  
"Blaise Zabini you are an idiot. I cannot believe you have sent us to the 16th Century in America!" And then it dawned on her.  
"Blaise, you're in a lot of trouble." She told him. Blaise scoffed at her.  
"I can handle myself Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Zabini you don't understand. It has nothing to do with what you can do. This is the 16th Century, black people are slaves and not to mention, depending on the year we could be facing the Salem Witch Trials." Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
"Salem witch trials?" He asked. She nodded.  
"It's a period in time where people were accused of witchcraft and trailed, sometimes ending in prison but usually ending in a hanging. And as you're black, it would more than likely end in a hanging." Hermione told him. Blaise stared at her.  
"What are we going to do?" He asked. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and started thinking.  
"We should probably stay in the woods for awhile; we need to stay out of sight." She said. Blaise's face showed his disgust.  
"I know this isn't your kind of cake but it isn't mine either, we have no other choice." Blaise sighed.  
"Fine." The two of them stood up and walked further into the woods where they knew no one would see them.


	4. Chapter 4

A Change of Peace

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own anything.

Hermione and Blaise stayed in the woods for a couple days, taking turns as look outs and using magic only to get food and water.

"I am so bored." Blaise whined. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
"What do you want to do?" She asked him.  
"Not this." He muttered. Hermione huffed.  
"You're pathetic." She told him.  
"Well fine." They sat for few more silent minutes.  
"What do you find peace in?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked staring at her.  
"What do you find peace in?" She repeated. His stare didn't lift and she sighed.  
"Fine, I'll give an example. For me, I find peace in books and knowledge." She told him picking at the grass. He stared at her still.  
"Fine, then we'll just be quiet from-"  
"Music, I find peace in music." He cut off her rambling. Hermione stared at him for a second before smiling softly at him.  
"What kind of music?" She asked, interested in finding out more about him.  
"All kinds, I like soft classical music more though." He told her, lying down on his back. "What kind of books do you like to read?" He asked her, turning his head so that he could look at her. She thought for a moment picking at the grass more.  
"I like books that teach me things." She said.  
"Is that all? No romance? No mystery books?" He asked, smiling slightly. She laughed slightly.  
"Well, I do like Jane Austen's books, but I don't think you know who that is." She told him.  
"She was that woman who wrote all those books in the 1800's right?" He asked her. Hermione felt shocked and it must have shown on her face.  
"Oh come on, just because I'm a Pureblood and a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm ignorant to everything in the Muggle world." She smiled.  
"Well Zabini, I've never met anyone like you." She told him. He grinned.  
"Well Granger, that's because there's no one like me." He said, smirking before they both laughed pleasantly.


	5. Chapter 5

A Change of Peace

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own anything.

"I need a bath." Blaise said, running a hand through his dark curls as he and Hermione walked through the woods in search of a new place to stay. They decided to change it up every so often so that they wouldn't get caught.  
"What about _'scourgify'_?" Hermione asked him. He sighed.  
"I want a real bath with actual water." He told her.  
"Well maybe there's a river or something around here." She suggested with a sigh. He grinned.  
"Well let's go find it." He said with a sudden new enthusiasm.  
"Remember to be careful." Hermione added as they set off to find something that he could bathe in.

A few minutes later they finally did find something. Blaise jogged to the edge of the water.  
"Hurry up." Hermione grunted from the shelter of the trees.  
"Turn around." He told her.  
"Why?" She asked, leaning against a tree.  
"Because I'm going to take off my clothes." He said smirking with a hint of playfulness in his voice. She rolled her eyes at him before turning around. Blaise quickly undid his dress clothes and removed his tie. Standing in only his boxers he turned towards her.  
"You can look now." He said smirking. She turned around before quickly covering her eyes.  
"Ugh, Blaise stop it. Either get dressed or get in the water." She groaned. She heard him laugh and when she looked back at him he was in the water, his boxers abandoned on the shore.  
Hermione sat down on the ground and watched Blaise splash around in the water and she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Blaise hurry up before someone hears you or sees you." She yelled down to him. He stuck his tongue out at her before dipping down into the water and resurfacing. Suddenly there was a loud yell.  
Hermione jumped up and saw two men standing further down the shore staring at Blaise. She took a few steps out of the woods so that she could hear what they were yelling.  
"Hey Nigger! What d'you thinks ya doin'?" One of them asked in a strange accent. Blaise's smile slipped from his face as he looked from the men to Hermione.  
"Well?" The other one asked.  
"I-" Hermione realized that Blaise didn't know what to say so she hurriedly ran out.  
"He's with me." She told the men. They walked closer to her.  
"What'd you say?" They asked staring at her. She realized she was still in her school uniform. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly.  
"My name is Hermione Granger and this is my servant Blaise Zabini." She told the men. "I apologize for my attire, we're lost and I lost my luggage." She said. They nodded.  
"Well tell ya boy to get dressed, we'll take ya into town." The younger of the two men told her. She smiled and nodded before running to where Blaise was.  
"What's going on?" He asked her in a whisper as she handed him his boxers.  
"You have to pretend to by my slave." She whispered back before muttering the switching spell on his clothes for less nice looking ones.  
"What!?!" He asked in an agitated whisper. Hermione's eyes pleaded with him.  
"I know that you believe that I should be the one as a slave, but we're in America. If you don't do this they might kill you, or worse." She told him handing him his new clothes.  
"What could be worse than this?" He muttered.  
"You don't want to know." She replied as he pulled on his clothes.  
"Also, don't talk too much. They don't like it when Black people talk too much." She said. "Do you speak French?" She added out of the corner of her mouth as they turned to walk back.  
"Yes, why?" He asked.  
"Just follow my lead. And keep your wand hidden." She said as they reached the men and plastered on a bright smile.  
"You two ready to go?" An older man asked. Hermione nodded and followed the two men for awhile to a small town full of cute little cottages and churches.


End file.
